Coming to terms
by LouisaHISmoi
Summary: Clark Kent had begun to realise that his best friend, was not only that, but she was the woman he loved. However, how will he react when she's with someone else? Someone he thought he could trust? Chlollie / Chlark. Will end up as Chlollie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay folks, this is a slight AU story, with Clark single, not with Lois, and Ollie and Chloe together.

Summary: Clark Kent had begun to realise that his best friend, was not only that, but she was the woman he loved. However, how will he react when she's with someone else? Someone he thought he could trust?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thought in my head

* * *

As the sun rose gently over the cityscape of Metropolis, the bright rays of light glistened through the coloured glass of Watchtower, casting a coloured array of patterns and sparkles to shine off the wooden floor. The slight buzz of electronics filled the almost silent room, a lulling noise, one that had caused a woman to fall asleep not 3 hours earlier whilst going through some files and paperwork.

The small inhales and exhales of the petite blonde caused a small strand of her short hair to rise and fall in the rhythm of her breathing. An arm hanging toward the floor as the woman slept peacefully, something she hadn't done in a long time. However, all was to be sadly interrupted as someone entered the double doors leading to the open space of Watchtower.

Clark Kent looked around the room before him, taking note of the still running computers and machines, his eyes filled with slight worry then calmed at the sight in front of him. His best friend, sleeping soundly, brought a smile to his face. He slowly walked in her direction, taking his time to tread quietly, as not to wake the sleeping beauty on the sofa. He approached, crouching down next to her, his hand gently brushing away the strands of blonde hair away from her face.

"Hey sleepy head," he softly spoke, resulting in a murmur and moan of disapproval to sound from the disrupted maiden. "Chloe, do you want some coffee?" he smirked, knowing that simple idea of warm caffeine would almost instantly cause Chloe to awaken and get ready for the day, and, as always when it came to the matters of Chloe and coffee, she rose from her comfortable position and looked into Clarks blue eyes.

"You better have some ready, or at least brewing, otherwise I will not be happy" A tired Chloe threatened, her eyes narrowing with a childish manner, her sleepy state still in control. Clark let out a small chuckle, reaching forward to present a cardboard cup filled with the desired liquid, which was grasped by the awaiting female. She opened the lid, taking in the delicious smell of the freshly grounded beans and enticing caffeine. Bringing it toward her mouth, she took a generous sip, causing her to sink back into the sofa, a sound of pleasure coming from her throat.

"Oh, that stuff is just too good" she stated, her eyes looking even more awake than they had not two minutes before, which really wasn't that hard. After consuming half of her precious drink, Chloe sat up, looking at Clark. "What can I do for you this early in the morning my most favourite alien?" Chloe asked (she loved anyone who brought her coffee extremely, for about 5 minutes) an eyebrow quirked.

"Well, Miss Sullivan, this morning, I awoke and thought to myself 'I wonder if Chloe would care to join me for breakfast on this stunning Saturday morning?' I then dressed, ran to your favourite coffee shop, got your coffee, then came here." He explained to the stretching blonde, who was clicking and cracking the aches in her bones. "So, will you like to accompany me?" Clark asked once Chloe had finished making her arms more moveable.

"Why, yes Clark, I would love to have breakfast with you, but where?" She responded, pulling herself into a standing position as she walked over to her handbag, which lay on her, not so tidy, desk.

"How about that small Italian café about 4 blocks from here, I know how much you enjoy their coffee?" Clark thought aloud, he could also really do with a nice poached egg with Parma ham on a slice of a nice Italian loaf of bread. He saw Chloe nod with excitement, so he picked her up into his arms, and sped them there in a matter of seconds.

Whilst the two best friends, sat and talked over their food, Clark took the time to really look at Chloe. She had recently become much happier, and enjoyed spending time in the real world, away from her position as 'Big Sister' up in Watchtower, and it pleased Clark, very much. He didn't know what had caused this change, but at the moment, he was glad it had happened.

Alas, this train of thought was disturbed by the presence of a tall blonde man, who had been passing on his way to work.

"Boyscout," Oliver Queen nodded in Clarks direction, "Chloe," Ollie smiled warmly at Chloe, who returned the gesture with a smile that would cause a man's heart to flutter, "what are the chances that I'd run into you as I went into work this morning?" Oliver asked as he pulled up a chair to join them, sitting closer to Chloe, which did not go unnoticed by Clark.

"Well I was just about to ask you the same question Oliver." Clark asked, his lips thin, he didn't take too well when his alone time with Chloe got interrupted.

Oliver simply smiled; unaware of the slight anger Clark was feeling at that moment. "So, Sidekick, manage to get some sleep after I left Watchtower last night?" Oliver asked Chloe, whilst taking a bite out of her nicely buttered toast.

"Well," Chloe prolonged the word, "I may or may not have stayed up a few more hours going through some files, and then possibly drifted off on the sofa…" Chloe had a look on her face that said 'I'm not saying it didn't happen, I'm just saying that, it most likely did happen'. Oliver chuckled, squeezing Chloe's hand.

"You know, as I left you said you were just ready to go to bed, I even offered to take you there," Oliver winked at Chloe, who blushed furiously, Clark's jaw tightened, "but you said, that it was too late for that, so I had to settle for a good night kiss instead, speaking of which, young Miss Sullivan, where is my 'Good Morning Oliver you handsome devil' kiss?" His charm smile, full on his face.

Clark nearly choked on his orange juice. They kissed? Oliver and Chloe? Kissing?

Chloe simply laughed, and leaned towards Oliver, cupping his cheek, laying her lips over his, in a gentle kiss, one shared by people deeply in love.

This was not happening; Clark thought furiously, Chloe can't be kissing Oliver Queen! She's my best friend; I'm the one that's meant to be kissing her! Not Oliver Queen!

* * *

I understand that the characters are probably OOC, as I am not going to be able to portray them as the actors do, something that I will not be able to do in a million years.  
Please R&R, as I'd like to know whether or not people actually want me to continue :)

L x


	2. Chapter 2

The once pristine wooden floor of Watchtower had grown dull and scuffed as Clark continuously paced along the length of the main room. One thing plagued his mind as he walked in either directions, Chloe and Oliver. He had obviously missed something, which was unusual for him; he did have many kinds of vision after all. However, even with his alien genetics and superpowers, he still managed to miss the growing relationship between the two blondes.

_How was this possible? I'm Clark Kent, budding journalist, superhero… I'm the Blur for God's sake!_ Clark was now running a hand through his dark hair, his brows furrowed as he tried to come to a conclusion as of how he had been so blind. _Maybe it's just a fling? Once Chloe realises that I love her, she'll break things off with Oliver and come to me? She has been in love with me for so long… I just have to make her realise that her relationship is completely wrong but ho- _

"Clark?" a soft voice broke through Clarks inner ramblings, causing him to abruptly come to a halt and look in the direction of the person who had interrupted his thoughts. When his vision had focused, he saw Chloe standing there, files against her chest, a look of worry and confusion etched on her face. "Is everything okay? You seem to have made my recently polished floors look as dull as a game of chess…" Humour mixed within her cautious words.

The tall alien quickly nodded in answer to her question. "I'm fine, just thinking about a…case. That's all." Clark reassured Chloe. When he saw her accept his explanation, his shoulders relaxed, he would have hated being caught out before he could even start his non-existent plan to win Chloe back. _Maybe I need to make her see that Oliver isn't that good of a guy? Show her his playboy lifestyle? Then she'll want to back up and come back to me! _

Clark had a small smirk on his face as he came up with his idea, a smirk that had not gone unnoticed by the computer geek at the monitors.

It had been just over an hour since Clark had sped off from Watchtower saying something about "an interview at the Planet" and Chloe still couldn't figure out what was bugging her about Mr Kent's behaviour. _Maybe it's Lois? She gets everyone worked up… _When Chloe had come to a conclusion she was happy with. She turned back to the blueprints she was scanning into the complex computer system she had created.

As the double doors opened behind her, Chloe kept her head down, deep in thought at the visuals before her. It wasn't until two strong arms snaked themselves around her waist did she finally realise someone had entered the room. She let out a small squeak and turned to face the person who had enclosed her in their arms.

She smiled brightly at the image of Oliver Queen looking down at her. Leaning up on her toes, she cupped his face in her hands and gently placed her lips onto his. At this, Oliver's arms tightened around her and brought her closer to his body. As a minute passed, the two parted, resting their foreheads together, the look of adoration on each face.

"As much as I love that welcome, I actually came here with intent of asking you something" Oliver spoke quietly as he traced a circular pattern on Chloe's hip with his finger. When he heard a sound of interest escape from the beauty before him he continued on with his wonderings. "Is it me…or is Boyscout not… himself?" He asked in a way that he would when approaching a baited bear, not wanting to cause any unneeded tension from Chloe.

Except, what he got in return was the complete opposite from what he thought. "Now that you mention it… he is behaving ever so slightly off. I thought it might be Lois at work?" Chloe offered her previous idea as of why Clark had been acting so differently. However, the look on Oliver's face told her he wasn't exactly sure that was the real reason…


End file.
